


cuddling headcanons

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, just some snugglin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: request: "can i get a dangerous fellows Headcanon? do the boys like cuddling? And if some don't, why?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	cuddling headcanons

🤗 Harry:

Harry is the type to seek out cuddles pretty often, or even just physical affection. He likes having you lean against him or sit on his lap, since he finds you being close so comforting! I think he’d be pretty comfortable with public affection too, but only if it’s appropriate (holding hands, forehead kisses, etc.) When it comes to cuddling you in private, his favorite is when you let him be the little spoon!

🤗 Zion:

Since Zion struggles with maintaining friendships and relationships alike, I really think this boy would be touch-starved. In front of others this would come across as light touches, but in private this man would immediately hold onto you and not let go until you forced him to. He likes to wrap his arms around your waist, with his head tucked into your neck. The “cherry on top” of this position? It’s super easy for you to give him head scratches and play with his hair-- he loves it.

🤗 Lawrence:

I really think Lawrence would be the least into cuddling of all the guys. Which isn’t to say that he dislikes it, but I doubt he seeks it out as much as the others do. I think Lawrence would seek out a good cuddle if he needed reassurance, but otherwise you/his partner would be initiating the cuddling most of the time. He enjoys being the big spoon, and will wrap his arms tightly around you.

🤗 Eugene:

Eugene will play hard to get, but he loves cuddling you. Behind his snarky behavior is a soft heart, so he will gladly cuddle whenever you ask (even if he complains about it). Most likely won’t be super affectionate in front of others, but when it’s just the two of you he’ll be more open. His favorite cuddle position is when you lay on your back, allowing him to rest his head on your shoulder and snuggle up next to you.

🤗 Ethan:

Ethan is not the greatest at initiating cuddles, even though he enjoys them. He’ll drop hints in some way, usually by sitting super close to you or just by touching you more than usual. After awhile it’s easy for you to pick up on, so you can give your boyfriend the cuddles he wants. Ethan isn’t picky with positions, but he likes being able to fiddle with your hair. He’s happy as long as you’re happy!


End file.
